1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to combustible articles in general and in particular to rapidly lightable and long burning fire log.
2. Description of Related Art
Wood is a common fuel source for camp fires and the like. In such a capacity, there is need for the wood to be easy to light and have the ability to reliably burn for a long time. These two goals are often at odds with each other as, large pieces of wood are typically difficult to light but burn for a long time. Similarly, small pieces of wood are typically easier to light but burn for a relatively short period of time.
Additionally, in order to utilize a conventional camp fire or the like to cook, it is necessary to locate a pot or other cooking apparatus above or proximate to the fire. In doing so, it is also necessary to carefully control the size and heat output of the fire. Maintaining a camp fire at a consistent heat output is difficult as the fire will tend to burn hotly when a new piece of wood is added and cool over time.
Previous attempts have been made to permit a relatively large piece of wood to be readily lit with a fire starting location. Such devices have attempted to provide one or more slots or grooves however, providing such slots or grooves, while enhancing the ability to light the wood, will exasperate the above difficulty of having the fire burn hot at first and thereafter rapidly cool.
Previous attempts to solve the above difficulties have also attempted to provide narrow vertical slots or holes within a block of wood intersecting a horizontal passage. Such vertical slots or holes, once lit may be supplied with oxygen by the horizontal passage. However, the difficulty with such attempts is that in order to enhance the ability of the wood to be lit, the slots or holes should be relatively small or narrow so as to maintain edges thereof in close proximity to each other. However, in such an arrangement, a fire within these small slots or holes will burn at an unsatisfactorily slow rate and is often prone to produce a large amount of smoke. Conversely, if the slots or holes are make to large, such structures will not greatly enhance the ability of the wood to be lit.